The proposed investigation is designed to test the hypothesis that at least some of the memory problems associated with the normal aging process are based upon an underlying difficulty in the discrimination of temporal retrieval cues. The method proposed for addressing the above hypothesis uses two experiments, with each experiment employing tasks requiring the use of temporal recency as a retrieval cue. Both experiments use variations of the Brown-Peterson paradigm and include a condition that varies the temporal interval between trials (0 or 120 sec). If an age deficit exists in the temporal discrimination of prior encodings, the memory performance of elderly adults should only be inferior to that of younger adults at brief intertrial intervals (0 sec), where memory traces contain similar temporal attributes. Non-laboratory measures will be used to assess whether the presumed age deficit in the use of temporal retrieval cues is evident in memory for common, everyday events. Should it be determined that the use of temporal retrieval cues is an age-sensitive skill, practitioners will find this to be useful information in dealing with some everyday memory problems of the elderly and in the development of diagnostic tests with clinical populations possessing memory problems.